Guilty crown sequel
by Hibird reborn
Summary: Umm this is my first fanfic so plz read Shu is sent to another dimension because da ath is back and a new eve is chosen to destroy the world. Muahahahah
1. The beginning of a new chapter

Disclaimer. I only own the plot and the oc but not the guilty crown characters

The ground shook under the sole feet. The vibration shoot up the base of my spine. I held out my hands as another shudder was sent up my back. I cowered away as I tried to block out the fear filled cries. Shutting my eyes I couldn't bear to look at the faces of the people getting eaten alive. "This...World...My world" I whispered, barely audible above the destruction taking place. I step back trying to get away, but only to land in a puddle of blood. Hot salty droplets trail down my cheeks as I watched helplessly. Blood... Blood everywhere please somebody... Help...me. I looked at my bloodied hand. They were drencherapture blood of the dead. Guilt, I'm the reason they are... DYING

"WAHHH" I wake with a jolt as bolted up in cold sweat. My hands clinging on to the sheets desperation. My breath jagged and uneven. I swallowed tasting hints of blood as mysaliva scrapped down my throat. My head spinning as I closed my dulled eyes. In, out...in, out. Slowly I stopped spinning and my breathing evened out, as my ears tuned out to the chirping of the birds. The flapping of their wings made me wish I had their freedom... Nothing weighing them down.

"Snap out of it" I scowled, letting out a hearty sigh. I ruffled my hair violently as I tried to imagin the colours of the world. Hahaha it's funny how you don't think about these stuff till you are blind. I laugh again at how pathetic I have become I have even started feeling sorry for you. Slowly I pulled away the blankets and I got up to get changed. I shuffled my way through the corridor, my senses on full alert, ready for any objects that might get in my way. he felt my hand slide on the walls and it brushed the door frame to the kitchen. Navigating where to go is so much harder without your sight. But all my othersenses are heightened. I reached out for the refrigerator door as I pulled out a can of fizzy drink. Slamming the door shut I felt my way to a chair. Damn why does chairs have to be so hard to find. Never think you know where your chair is cause 99% of the time your wrong.

I crack open the can and took a gulp. The cold liquid tasted sweet but also metallic... Just like blood. shaking my head I pushed my dream out of my mind. Throwing my can at the other side of the wall I let out frustrated yell. Damn it I'm so useless. Damn damn damn if I wasn't blind. If only I wasn't blind. I swiped the tears away as I reminded myself that I chose this. "I refuse to turn into a coward" I yelled. "i hate LIFE"

Yeah this is only the beginning

I will update because it's a multi chapter fanfic I would like to credit my friend who is writing this with me

Plz like and follow the more reviews the better so I can be inspired to update this or else there's no point


	2. Good bye

Disclaimer: I do not own guilty crowns characters but the plot is original and so is the OC

POV: Tsugumi

Damned Ayasi, leavingname behind like this, how dare she. I pouted my lips as I stormed down the hall way kicking all the furniture that dared to stand in my way. Finally I reached my destination. Computer, voice Recognisation activate. I felt lasers scanning my eyes and fingers to insure that I am who I am.

Click. The heavy metal door finally decided to open. "Welcome back ojou sama" said my AI hanoko. I watched as my room glowed into life, holograms, projectors and PCs all glowed blue, warming up the room. position myself as I decided to try hacking into a American agency called SHEILD. I smiled evilly at all the possibilities I could do to ruin there day like Ayasi ruined mine. My fingers flowed elegantly as it typed furiously on the hologram keyboard. My eyes never leaving the screen. Every movement made a significant change to the situation. I felt like I was holding the worlds knowledge in my hands as i cracked open the last door that stood beside me and shield. The moment I entered, all the screen shined with the avengers initiative. I watched in awe as their friendship grew after every fight they won. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I remembered my team. "Tsugumi get ahold of yourself" furiously I shoved those happy yet sad memories asideand focused on what I was doing.

Then I sawit. Deaths, one after another, but... All unexplained.

Myblood ran cold as I charged out the door. No it can't be... No no no... I need to be sure. My brain whizzed with thoughts of THAT day. Pushing the metal door open, I was welcomed by a wave of dust. A sight I never wanted to see again met my eyes. Old disks, SD cards, paper, CDs, chips... I let out a groan as I started my search. Several minutes passed and still nothing. I can't seem to find the box containing footages that have been taken in these recent years. I frowned so hard, my forehead started to hurt. "Maybe some goofball decided to throw it out" I muttered harshly, still giving a death glare to there is. Hours passed and I am STILL searching. I've just been through 2 packs of SD cards full of rubbish. Why didn't we hire somebody to go through all of this rubbish and delete all unusefull data. I shake my head. Why can't people think these days. Turning around I gave up on searching. But something caught my eyes. I felt anger bubble up ready to explode. WHO THE HELL PUT THE RECENT FOOTAGES RIGHT NEXT TO THE DOOR. Glaring at the box I started to rummage through it. 1 hour later. I finally, the last CD, this better be useful I muttered darkly as I pushed the disk into the computer.

Fzzzzzzz. The sound as the computer screen slowly cleared up. Run for your life's. My bumb hit the ground as I gawked at the screen. I watched as the people ran around screaming their heads of. No... This can't be... We defeated IT. My mind disobeyed me as I flashed back to Inori and Gai... Why am I thinking about them. Slowly I put together the pieces of information in my head those deaths from before and the deaths now. They all died by crystallisation. No matter how hard I wished it wasn't linked. I just couldn't find any other explanation on it. I Russell through my bag to find tissues but my hand touched something cold. I picked it up. It was small and circular, small enough to fit into someone's pocket. That's right, I made this for Shu... To find ...Inory... To fin Gai... My fingees tightened around the device as my emotions took over. I let out a long wail as streams of tears drifted down like a waterfall, why... If ..hic... If only...hic...I was stronger. But I knway that had to be done. Wiping away the tears I stood up and got ready to visit Shu.

I rap on the door with my knuckles- this is the third time " came on Shu! Open up". I hear slow uneven steps make its way towards the door. I put my hands on my hips as the door squeaks open. "took you long enough" I growled at him. Shu ruffles his hair timidly with one hand as his other held a soft drink can. "I'm tired... What do you want Tsugumi? Come to visit' or what?". "I haven't got long, I only came to give you something" I said letting myself in. I pushed my way past Shu and into the kitchen. "It's not even my birthday" Shu remarked sarcastically finding his way to a chair. I stayed standing as I handed him the compound disks. "It may not be a gift but you never know when you might need it, keep it safe Shu" I whispered. "What is it" asked Shu, his eyes looking absently forward. I fell a tinge of guilt as I knew he would never be able to see again. "it's a portal, made it mysel. I'm guessing you know what it is for. His eyes closed and his mouth started to quiver. We had talked about Inori for quit a while now. I believe my portal can reach he. I refuse to say she's dead. Neither is Gai. They are out there, and we are bring them home. A tear formed at the corner of Shus eyes. Sigh. What happened to him. Many times we argued about them. But we never came to a compromise. I know it is selfish to wish that they were still alive but shan't them here, back with thhit family. I turned my back on Shu and walked towards the door. "Tsugumi! wait!" I paused. I hear Shu suck in a deep breath. "Thank you" he whispered. I don't bother giving a reply. But I let myself smirk a little.

Iturn down a alley way. Slowly making my way back to my house the other side. My shoes clack on the stone tiles beneath me. My eyes caught a shadow of a person and i quickly slowed down my pace. My eyes slowly adjust to the person in front of me. Crimson red hair, no... Blood red. Her green eyes held a deadly glint, like a predator who has found its prey. She took a step forward as i stepped back. "Who are you" I asked cautiously. "my name is eve" her smooth soft voice cooed. My eyes widened in shock... No.. This can't be... "We killed you" I blurted out. Quickly I covered my mouth,hoping she misheard. "well that isn't very nice" she said danerously " it hurts to die you know". "whose body is that" I asked. My arms hanged loosely at my side ready for anything she did. "I didn't take minamis body, she offered it to me, oh, how nice" her smildiss appeared. "where's Shu". "I won't tell you " I answered hesitantly.

Suddenly I feel her arms around my neck as I struggled to breath. "let me ask you one more time, where... Is ...Shu" she asked " but it isn't like I won't be able to find him Tsugumi, I will you either way, So why don't you tell me where Shu is. I flail my arms around hoping I could break through herLara lock. " what a pity, your not going to say, humph, have it your way"

A sharp piercing pain flys through me. I strain to look down. Only to find a knife lotched into my abodement. Blood swirls up into my mouth, making me choKe. Thump, my heavy body landed on the hard concrete. I felt my whole body twitch as I struggle to hold onto that single ray of life. My vision shut down as I watched Minami, no eve walk away. The current continuously pulled me deeper into the dark abyss.

Is this it

Will my life end here

... I don't want to die...

A tear drop flowed down my cheeks as I took my last breath

Well plz revieGeorge pm me so I can improve on this story? Ummm you can also tell me what you want to happen in this story bye


End file.
